The Blood Wolf Saga Book 2: You Belong With Me
by El Lobo de Rey
Summary: The story is set a few months into The First of the trilogy. What happens when Jake meets his imprint? what if she was already a chieftess? will jake be able to deal or will his feelings for bella be too much for even this girl to handle? Set in The Makan Alpha's POV
1. The unwanted Imprint

**Makkah Pack Alpha POV  
**  
I was sitting in my house with the pack just a normal day. I looked up from the family album and over towards our guest,Michael, he seemed to be starving to death, his hair was a mess and you could almost count his ribs. I guess this is what happens when an imprint leaves you.

"Come on Paula! Share the ice cream!" Senna whined.

"Get your own tub of cookie dough!" She growled.

"Oh my God all the Estrogen is killing me!" Luke groaned.

Luke was the only male shifter in existence that we knew of, well until Michael showed up and I called Chief Black.

"Sam tell her to share!" Senna beckoned.

"Tell her to leave me alone!" Paula growled.

" **GIVE ME THE ICE CREAM**!" I ordered as Paula handed it to me with the spoon she was using and took the photo album.

I began enjoying the cookie dough ice cream tub much to their displeasure.

"Awe Come on Sammy that's not fair!" They whimpered.

"I've told you girls before argue about something edible and I'll take it," I giggled.

"Wow looks like nothings changed since we left to go and get the steaks," Emile said as he walked in followed by Karl and Richard.

Paula ran up and kissed Richard, while Jacey hugged her Emile. Jenna squealed and jumped into Karl's arms. Luke glared at Jacey and Emile, obviously still bitching about what happened between them.

"Ouch...don't ever do that again Jenna," we whimpered, her squeal had hurt our sensitive ears.

"Chieftess Uberbark!" one of the villagers called coming to the front door.

"Speak," I said taking another bite of ice cream.

"The Quillettes are on their way, Quilla just saw them a few moments ago," He stated out of breath.

"You heard him girls and Luke lets go," I called setting the tub outside and phasing in front of the villagers who cheered for us, I lifted the tub up in my jaws and gulped down the rest of the ice cream. "AHHHHHHHHH BRAIN FREEZE!" I whimpered

 _HA! That's what you deserve for taking my icecream!_...Paula  
 _  
Finally the La Push wolves are almost at the village they haven't noticed I'm shadowing them Although one of them can hear me i think..._..Quilla

She showed us what she saw, four wolves running hell bent towards us, one small grey wolf one large black wolf, a Sandy brown, and the last was grey with splotches of black.  
 _  
$20 the big black one is The chief!_...Paula  
 _  
$30 it's the one in the center!_...Senna

 _$100 says it not any of them and the sandy brown one is the chief's child or the alpha_... Me

We arrived at a large clearing where the La Push wolves walked into phased out, 3 guys 1 girl. I went to phase out when I remembered I don't have clothes on me.

 _Jenna can you bring me a bikini top and some booty shorts?_... Me

 _Got it I'll be back_...Jenna

I laid in the clearing watching the la push wolves walk through the trees into the clearing as humans.

"Phase out so we can talk" The tall male said.

 _Would if i could dumbass_ I snorted

"I think they don't have clothes on them...Jake or Paul did either of you bring a shirt?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I got one but with a wolf that big the dudes gotta be huge!" Paul stated removing his shirt from the tie around his leg.

I growled a bit at him for the comment.

 _Ease up sammy they probably don't realise we are female..._

 _Billy should have said something..and my god Jake has grown..._

"It's probably Samantha's Mom, if she phased.." jake stated leaning back.

The girl walked over with the shirt and handed me the shirt that reeked of sweat and machoness.

"I'm guessing you are Chieftess Uberbark?" She questioned as i took the shirt in my jaw before going in the woods.

I walked into the woods and phased out lifting the shirt off the ground.

"What does the fox say? Really? God this guy needs better tastes in shirts..." i grumbled pulling it over my naked form. I slowly walked out and looked across at the Quillettes.

"Smart, I didn't think La Push had any female shifters..." I stated.

"Holy ballsack, you are a female!" Paul said with a dropped jaw.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Samantha Uberbark, This is Jacey Bigcreek and Paula Lakefeet. They are members of my pack and I welcome you to makkah. It is nice to see you again Jacob." I smiled.

"I-Is Micheal alright?" the girl whimpered.

The male to the left of the one female seemed to be spacing out.

"Is he ok?" Paula asked having phased in looking at him.

"Huh? me? Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking..." he stated turning his attention back to us.

"Well I don't really..." I started but when I looked into the chocolate orbs I got lost, I felt like gravity wasn't holding me here anymore it was him.

I could see it all, us, a couple of kids...him leading the tribe by my side as Chief of the Makan People...it felt so real...I wanted it to be real...I finally met my imprint and he couldn't even focus on me...

"Sam? hello? Earth to Sam! Sam the village is burning to the ground!" Paula's voice broke through my trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry where was I?" I blushed, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

"You were talking about Michael?" Paula stated.

"Oh yes right, He seems starved and sleep deprived," I sighed.

"C-Can we get him?" the female asked.

"I can only hand him over to the chief of your tribe..." I said, my eyes continuously wandering over to _my_ Jake.

"Well that's gonna be an issue," The other male stated.

"And why is that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, 'Wasn't my imprint the chief? Or has Billy not passed on the title..'

"Our chief is back in our village, a car accident left him crippled," He explained.

"Poor Billy, well how about you bring him and your elders to our bonfire next week? there we can share stories and the such?" I asked, hoping to get to spend time with my imprint.

"Sounds like a plan, Come along Leah," The man said phasing into the big black wolf.


	2. The Semi-Unwanted Visit

**OMG We made it to Chapter 2! Thank you Pinkazn for noticing my mistake lol, You all can think them for the early update :P**

I lay asleep in my bed the pack sacked out around the house. A pain slowly began building in my chest. The feeling of thousands of hot knives digging into my chest was followed by a blood curdling scream. I more or less felt the pack gather around me.

"Sam! Sam! Whats going on?! Are you alright?!" Paula hollered shaking my shoulders.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine girls...i'm just gonna go for a run.."I whimpered slowly opening my eyes as the tears began to fall.

"It's about jacob isn't it..." Senna replied as if reading my mind.

"Y-Yeah..." I sighed looking at my pack "I know i haven't said anything but most of you already have realised it...Jacob Black is my imprint..."

"You owe me Jacey!" Jenna sneered.

I just sighed as i got up and walked out the door. I looked at all the stares and looks of pity the villagers gave me.

 _Looks like everyone knows now..._ I let out a mental scream as i phased and took off running my scream turning into a full fledged howl.

 **Jacob's POV**

I awoke with a start my breathing ragged as the howl of a hurting wolf ripped through the night. I ran outside phasing in an instant.

 _Whats going on?..._ Seth

 _I heard a howl is there a leach?..._ Me

 _Sounded like it was coming from Makkah, Jake let's go check it out..._ Sam

 _Why me? I got plans with bella..._ Me

 _Give up on Isabitch Swan jake...She isn't your imprint...Samantha is..._ Leah

 _I dont need advice from the girl who has not only sent her fiance running but sent her own imprint away..._ I growled.

The pack mind was now a mix of sadness, hurt, pity and anger.

 _You know what? Fuck you black. I tried to help you but i'm fucking done now...when jakey poo is ready to be a big boy let me know till then sam i don't want to be anywhere near him...i'd rather billy not lose a son..._ Leah

With that she was gone and so were me and sam as we ran to Makkah with Paul hot on our heels. We made it to the clearing before i was tackled to the ground. We all quickly phased out as the Makkan wolves stalked out of the bushes growling.

"Easy! We come in peace, we heard the howl" Sam stated helping me up.

One of the girls stepped forward and phased out nudity not a concern at the present moment.

"It's your fault Black! It's all your fault our Sammy is hurting!" the girl yelled pointedly at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, a small pain in my chest.

"She is your imprint you asshole and you rejected her for some whore i bet!" She snarled.

"Easy! We can settle this diplomatically, can't we?" Sam reasoned standing between them and me.

"Yeah... black stay the hell off our lands unless you are coming to apologize to Sammy..and even then you will have to prove it to us," The girl glared phasing back as they just watched us.

"Sam let's get out of here..."Paul stated as we phased and began running back to la push.

 _Thanks a lot Jake cause of leech lover you have set us on a knife's edge with Makkah..._ Paul

 _Fuck you paul, at least I am not at risk of some STD_...I growled.

 _Jacob! You need to get your shit together and fix this...If you are gonna be Chief and Alpha, you can't have an enemy of our sister tribe..._ Sam

 **Samantha's POV**

Twas the night of the bonfire and my heart was on fire. The pack had since moved out of my house of my order so they didn't have to be there for my suffering. Me and Michael had become close friends over the past couple days comparing our pain and seeking each other out for comfort when the pain got to be too much. I sat by the fire watching as the quileutes came into sight, Billy was being carried by the one they called paul with the alpha carrying his wheelchair.

"Hey Billy," I said with a fake smile.

"Hello Samantha, you look good." He stated reaching out for my hand.

I gingerly took his in mine and the look in his eyes said it all, He knew what his son was doing.

"Black not gonna show?" Senna snarled.

"He uh..." Paul started.

"He's trying to bury his bone with Swan." The female Quileute stated.

I got up quickly and ran to the bushes as i quickly lost everything i had eaten this morning. I felt a soothing hand on my back as Paula rubbed the spot between my shoulder blades.

"It's Okay sammy, you don't need him anyway... you have us.." She stated with a soft smile as she hugged me.

I could hear billy and my mother talking...well more my mother getting pissed and billy apologizing..the bonfire was over before it even started as michael was given back to the quelluetes and they left.

"I'm sorry he hurt you so bad sweetie...billy knows that if Jake doesn't fix this then that's it... makkah and La Push will no longer be friends.." My mother said with a cold expression.

I just simply nodded as i left and went home.

 **Jacob's POV**

 _I don't know where i was going or why but my wolf was dragging me somewhere. I silently recognised the trees that i was passing.I slowly made my way to the one house i wanted, it was everything i imagined it would be as i slowly knocked on the door. I could hear the quickened patter of feet running to the door._

" _J-Jacob..." Her voice sounded so hurt that i wanted to hug her as she opened the door in nothing but a giant t shirt._

 _My lips crashed against hers as we slowly closed the door and made our way back to her room. Our bodies moving in perfect sync as i ripped the shirt from her body exposing her succulent breast._

" _Jake," She moaned as my lips began to slowly move down the side of her neck as her hand grasped my manhood._

" _You like that Sam?" i grinned as my teeth grated over her nipples the little peaks hardening as i pushed her down on the bed and went back to kissing her as i buried myself into her tight pussy._

 _She let out a slight shriek into my mouth at the sudden entrance. I groaned softly at the feeling of her warm walls squeezing tight around my shaft. I slowly began to ram my hips into hers as she grinded her hips upward._

" _Oh fuck sam, just like that" i moaned pounding harder into her as she took a fistful of my hair and began to nibble at my neck, her breath coming in rigid gasps._

" _Oh god jake i don't know how much more of this i can take..." She panted._

 _I lowered my hand down and began to rub circles around the little bundle of nerves, making her body shiver._

" _C-Cumming!" she cried out as her walls spasmed around me._

 _I thrusted harder and faster my own end coming soon._

 _This is an amazing dream... I thought silently as i felt her legs tighten around me forcing me deeper into her. I rammed one more good time before spilling my seed right into her._

 _She laid spent on the bed as i laid down next to her and held her close._

I awoke with a start in my own bed with a tent pitched right in front of me. I growled and threw my lamp against the wall.

"Why did i dream of her? Why couldn't it have been bella..." I snarled.

 **Thanks to Pinkazn for catching my mistake, as a thank you here's an extra dose of the story :)**

 **Sincerely Yours,**

 **El Lobo De Rey**

 **Samantha's POV**

I awoke feeling refreshed, my t shirt long discarded after the surprise visit last night. my smile softly fell as i reached out for him only to find an empty bed. I quickly got up and looked around when i left my room there they sat...my pack.

"Sam what the hell happened last night...we smell him and...oh god no sam you didn't..." Paula stated her eyes widening.

"He came over and...we..."i started but fell to my knees as the tears started.

"We felt it last night...we all got...a...well.. We felt your arousal..." Senna Blushed.

"He was gone when we got here.." Jacey sighed.

"Girls is it just me or does sammy smell different?" Quilla stated walking over and sniffing me as each of the pack took turns smelling me.

"This is just a bit weird girls..." I shuddered.

"Sam...I think you might be...

 **And Scene! Hope you all enjoyed it, be sure to review! What is sam other than a shifter? submit your guesses in a review!**


	3. Pups Out of the Bag

**Thanks to all those that reviewed! *coughs* PINKazn *coughs again* i hope you all enjoy this chapter! There should be 1 for book 3 and 2 for book 1 by this upcoming friday :) Enjoy!**

"Sam...I think you might be...pregnant..." Paula stated.

My blood ran cold. It wasn't possible...was it?

"H-How...we just did it last night..." I reasoned.

"It's your alpha gene...you are insured to get pregnant the first time you and your imprint mate...to make sure the gene is passed down.." My mother said from the doorway her nose upturned.

I slowly rested a hand on my stomach. The changes were small but i now could see the differences in my waist.

"I'm gonna kill black!" Quilla growled.

" **No! Jacob Black is to come to no harm!** " I ordered as the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh _Billy.._ How _Good_ to hear from you..." my mother seethed.

"Is something wrong Joe?" Billy's voice retorted.

"Nothing at all, may i ask why you are calling?" she sneered.

"The Cullens just told us that a vampire is bringing an army so close to our borders that the tribe itself is at risk...i am calling as a fellow chief...we need your help to protect what's ours..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry but our chief is a little busy..." she snarled.

"Mother! Tell him Makkah will be there...just tell us where..." I resigned standing up with the pack standing as well.

"Tell Samantha we are meeting in the clearing in the woods about a mile east of the clearing she met Jake and the others..." he stated hanging up the phone.

"Sam think of the baby,..." paula whined.

"I am... if these leeches manage to kill or hurt Jake then...the baby won't survive my torture...Paula...Luke...and Senna...you three are staying behind to watch our imprints and our village..." I sighed for the second time today.

"B-But Sam!" Paula complained.

"No buts! I chose you three for a reason..." i replied.

Weeks passed of nothing but training till the day came that we were to meet the cullens on the field of battle. We stood amidst our tribe in our wolf forms as our shaman came over and painted us in the war paint of our ancestors.

"Go now our warriors, fight those that wish to end the life we hold dear, Tear those that wish to spread death across the lands. Show them the power of the Warriors of Makkah!" the shaman chanted as the drum beat intensified.

Our wolves were roaring and howling, our blood came to a bright boil. Our people were doing the dance of war.

"May the spirits guide you all in this battle," My mother stated walking over in front of me "Come back in one piece young lady or so help me i will never forgive you!"

I rubbed my massive head against hers.

"Mommy, why is the big wolf fatter than the others?" a little boy asked drawing most of the tribes attention to me.

 _Looks like the Wolf pup is out of the bag..._

"Our Chieftess is with child and still she chooses to fight for the tribe! She is willing to risk it all to fight because she knows we will turn out victorious!" Luke Chanted running up in front of us,he moved over and gave me a hug. "Don't you dare prove me wrong Samantha you come back here or i swear to the spirits i will find a way to bring you back so i can kill you myself" he whispered earning a chuckle from me.

 _Alright ladies let's go_

We slowly walked down the aisle made by our tribe as each member placed a paint colored hand on our furs to represent the fact we fought not as a pack but as a tribe. We broke off into a dead sprint as soon as we cleared the gates. It took us a few moments but we arrived to where the la push wolves were standing in human form.

"What is up with that ridiculous paint job?" Paul laughed.

"It's a form of warpaint, their tribe sent them off as warriors...impressive i didn't think any tribes held true to old traditions besides the Quileutes of course.."the regal looking blonde stated.

"She thinks you look regal carlisle," the brown haired freak said, as if he could read my... "That's not very nice samantha..."

"So you must be the Makkah alpha Sam was telling us about it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Carlisle Cullen," He started as he walked forward ready to extend his hand as Quilla and Jenna moved in front of me crouching with their sides exposed as if they were my guards.

 _Lay one hand on her leech and it will be your last!_

 _Yeah tell him brownie, we will kill any leach that touches our alpha.._

"They have a message carlisle...Any _Leach_ that touches their alpha will die, and they give the same warning to you..." he sighed.

"Edward are you sure they can be trusted?" a raven haired girl called from beside him as _My_ jacob walked up with her.

"They can Bella, they won't harm us because they know it would break the treaty with the quileutes and they don't want war with their sister tribe..." Edward chuckled "and apparently there's some interesting things about them...Congratulations Samantha"

 _Stay out of my head Leach!_ I snarled at him

"Congratulations?" Carlisle msued looking over at me before his eyes widened "are you sure you should be fighting in your condition?"

"What condition?" The La Push alpha stated having phased out.

"You can't tell? The white one is pregnant, although her gene seems to be speeding up the process. If my calculations are correct...she might have a week or so left before they are fully grown." he stated.

 _He's right sammy, you are getting bigger...you are definitely bigger than when we left the tribe.._

I stalked over to a water puddle and examined myself from all angles in the water. My fur was a sleeker white beneath the tribes markings but you could definitely notice the swoll to my abdomen now. I felt as big as a house now.

"Sam you can't fight if you are expecting... I won't allow it," Sam said.

I growled at him as if to say "you aren't the boss of me"

 _He's right sammy, what if something happens to the pup while you are fighting?_

 _I will be fighting! That is the end of it!_ I growled turning my head towards the horizon _They are here..._

"Jacob! Get bella to the campsite i'll be right behind you" edward called out as he took off running with _my jacob_.

We all stood ready behind the rocks. I felt a sharp pain in my side as i buckled slightly.

 _Sam! Are you alright?!_

 _Yeah...the pups are just kicking a bit..._

 _Are you sure you should be fighting? You could always go and wait with bella..._ Quilla whined

 _I'm fine girls but just know that no matter what happens here it has been an honor to fight vampires beside each of you..._

We all rubbed against each other for a moment before we heard the signal as we all jumped over the rocks tearing into the cold hard flesh of the vampires.

 _Jenna 12''o clock! Jacey on your right!_

"Get the white wolf! She's ordering them!" a vampire called out as i felt arms around my midsection.

My eyes widened quickly as the realisation dawned on me as it did my pack...me and my pups were doomed..

"Keeps your wits about ya ma'am" the southern Vamp drawled out as he snapped that vampires neck.

 _Sam! Thank god!_

 _I owe you one leach.._

"I can't understand you but i get the feeling that's a thanks..." he chuckled as i darted back onto the battlefield only to be stopped as i felt thousands of needles pierce my heart.

My world seemed to go black as i felt the searing pain from the imprint then the cold arms around my chest before the cracking of bones snapped me from my haze.

 _SAM!_

 _Sam! No!_

 _Sammy!_

I laid on the ground unable to move as the pain engulfed me

 _The things going to bite her! Someone help her!_

 _I can't i got too many of them on me! Quilla!_

 _I can't! She's too far away!_

My mind went blank as i felt the fangs dig into my neck before the sweet relief of darkness enveloped me. The last thing i was heard was someone thinking they had to get to me that their pups were in danger...

 _Sam! Don't die please!_ I heard the only voice i wanted to hear as i slowly slipped from this world to where our ancestors waited.

The phase happened before i could stop it.

"Her arm and ribs are broken...and she's been bit..." Carlisles voice called from somewhere far off in the distance as i felt lips on my neck and teeth going in.

 **Le Gasp! Is Sam really dead? Who bit her just now? Whose voice did she hear? You'll have to wait and see!**


	4. Its Time

**Jacobs POV**

I couldn't believe my ears...here I am risking my life and Bella is gonna marry that _Leach_. I shook my head as I walked off.

"Jake wait!" Bella called.

"Shouldn't you be planning your wedding?" I snarled.

"I don't want to lose you jake.." she sniffled walking closer to me.

"I'll fight for you until your heart stops beating Bella..." I sighed.

"Kiss me jake..." She said.

It took a moment for that to register but when it did I crashed my lips on hers. I felt a slight burning in my chest as I pulled away and phased.

 _SAM!_

 _Sam! No!_

 _Sammy!_

I felt a sharp pain as if my bones were getting broken.

 _Jake! A leach got the makkan alpha! Get your ass down here, the fucking thing is gonna bite her!_

 _The things going to bite her! Someone help her!_

 _I can't I got too many of them on me! Quilla!_

 _I can't! She's too far away!_

The next thing I heard was Sam telling me that Dr. Fang was near Samantha and that a leach was still too close for the doc to help her.

 _Sam! Don't die, please!_

I saw the leach that had hurt her and growled as I leaped through the air and ripped its torso from its body. I phased to normal as soon as I got to her side.

"Her arm and ribs are broken...and she's been bitten..." Carlisle stated walking over.

I just stood there in the pack had all moved in close to check on her.

"I'm going to try to remove the venom from her blood..." Carlisle instructed.

I watched as Carlisle sank his fangs into her neck. Before I realized what was happening sam and Paul had grabbed me roughly by the arms.

"Don't even try..." I heard Sam say.

I looked over to see the Makkan pack were all growling and snarling in Carlisle's direction.

"The Volturi are on their way, you guys and girls need to leave now," Alice stated in a tone of emergency.

"Take her to La push, ill be down as soon as I can to take care of her bones, the venom is all gone..." Carlisle said standing up

I just nodded my head as the Makkans phased out and lifted their chieftess up.

"I-I'm gonna head back to Makkah and let them know what's transpired...Jacob, this ain't gonna be good for you," one of the girls sneered as she ran off.

We all slowly made our way to La Push, walking straight to my house.

"Boys you are ba-...What happened?" My father questioned with panicked eyes.

"She got grabbed and bit by a leach because of your son.." one of the girls snarled.

"Enough! Take her into my room!" I barked watching as they moved silently into my room and laid her down.

I sat down at the kitchen table. I vaguely heard as my dad's wheelchair rolled over.

"Jacob, We need to talk... This has gone on long enough.." he sighed.

"What has, dad?" I asked confused.

"This thing with Bella... She made her choice Jacob and from what I've heard Fate has made it's for you..." he stated glancing over towards my room.

"Fate hasn't made any choice... but I've made mine I'm going to fight for Bella until her heart stops beating..." I stated calmly.

"Jake I have had enough of this childish bullshit. I'm sorry Billy I know he's your son but I have had enough! Jacob **Stay Away from Isabella Swan!** " Sam ordered.

"You have no right!" I roared standing up.

"I have every right! This is whats best for the tribe and the pack!" Sam snarled.

 **Jenna's POV**

I ran hell bent towards Makkah.

 _Jenna doesn't do something stupid alright? Let them know Sammy is fine..._

 _Paula gets everyone into the central hall now..._

I walked through the front gate as the entire tribe looked at me in horror.

"Jenna! Where is Sammy?" Paula asked running right up to me.

I phased out and looked at her as Luke, Senna and Sammy's mom joined us at the entrance.

"She was hurt during the battle... She is recovering in la push..." I Explained.

"How did she get hurt?" Luke seethed

"I'm not sure what caused it but she stopped in her tracks...a Leach got its arms around her chest and squeezed... it broke her ribs and left arm then took a bite of her neck" I recanted.

"How could the La Push tribe allow this to happen to our chieftess!" a voice called from the crowd that had gathered.

"Enough!" sams mother called out.

 **Samantha's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as the scene unfurled in front of me. I was in a small room. I tried to move only to get a sharp pain in my side.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled.

"Easy Sammy!" I heard Quilla say as she rushed to my side.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"La Push, the good doctor left you some of the good stuff..." she smiled softly taking a needle to a small bottle.

"The pups..." I groaned.

"Are all healthy and are gonna be here sooner than we thought, how are you liking jakes bed?" Quilla giggled taking my good arm and tapping the inside of my elbow then stabbing the needle into my arm as I felt a warm sensation spread through my body.

"What is that...it feels good," I smiled.

"Morphine to numb the pain..." Quilla smirked.

"How long was I out?" I groaned.

"4 days..." a hoarse voice called from the doorway.

I looked over to see none other than my own mother.

"What happened?" I groaned again, relaxing against the pillow.

"When you went to move a leach got passed the La push pack..he got his arms around you before we could stop him..I'm so sorry Sammy I should have been beside you..." Quilla stated

"Its fine Quilla I'm alive, who do I have to thank for that?" I asked.

"Jacob got down right after the thing bit you then let you go.." Quilla retorted.

"How did the leach get passed your wolves billy?" my mom sneered looking over at him

"One of our pack had been left at home...Her imprint was fighting with the wolves...She went into labor and it halted him in his tracks." Billy stated.

"That's understandable.." My mother grumbled.

"Speaking of labor..when am I due?" I asked groaning as the pups kicked.

"Sometime next week.." Quilla replied.

"Great...Wheres jake?" I asked.

"He uh...he left...he and their alpha got into a heated argument and Jake took off out the door" Quilla sighed.

"Billy..your son has a responsibility not only to my daughter but his child..and he just runs away ignoring it? This isn't looking good for tribe relations.." My mother replied.

"I Know Joe, believe me, I'm trying to convince him hell the whole pack is on your side but my son is stubborn," Billy Groaned.

"Just like his father," My mom quipped.

"ENOUGH! Look its jakes choice to accept or reject the imprint we cant force it...The Baby and I will be fine," I smiled rubbing my swollen abdomen.

"But Sammy," my mom started.

"Dont..this is something between packs, not the Chieftess, billy there is no issue or love lost between Makkah and La Push. as far as I'm concerned we are still a family.." I stated.

"Thank you Samantha.," Billy replied with a sigh of relief.

"No pro-" I started as a sharp wave of pain rushed over me. I could feel it... my body begging to phase,

"It's time!" Quilla called, "We have to get outside," she stated through gritted teeth.

"Whats going on?" Billy asked.

"The kid is coming...I feel like I'm gonna phase!" I cried out gripping the sheet.

Quilla and the others helped me outside. As soon as we got outside we all phased in an instant.

 _Whats going on?_ Jenna

 _Why did we phase? Quilla whats going on?_ Luke

 _Sam is in labor..her body forced us into wolf..I guess so we can protect her..._

 _More like share her pain..._

A wave of pain was sent over the pack link as a contraction hit hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Jared asked as he walked up phased out.

"Sams in labor," my mother replied.

"Can we help?" Jared asked as one of their other wolves moved towards me.

My pack had encircled me and was growling at him as I laid on the ground. I felt another wave of pain wash over me as another contraction hit full force. My packs knees buckled as the pain overcame them.

 _Son of a bitch!_ I whimpered.

I could vaguely make out my packs encouragement as I kept pushing with the contractions as my instincts were telling me to do. Soon I felt my form changing again as I cried out loudly.

"Mom!" I screamed out as I laid naked with my pack surrounding me.

"I'm right here sweetie you are doing great," my mom said hurrying to my side.

I cried and groaned loudly as I gave it one final push and the cry of a baby filled the air. I felt my world fading.

"Sam? Sam!" I vaguely heard my mom say as the world went black.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your patience sorry it took so long!**

 **~El Lobo Del Rey~**


	5. Diving and Sorrow

The pack stood around their alpha who laid out cold with a crying baby in her arms. Jenna phased out.

"She's fine, her hearts still beating.."Jenna started as a black smog began covering the ground.

"Leeches!" Jared called as a few vampires in black cloaks slid out from the shadows.

Seth lunged at them as the small blonde haired girl just stared at him as he fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"Aro wants this one," She said as the Makkan pack fell to the ground limp. "Stay back or else"

"Touch her and die," Sam stated as the black smog moved towards the la push wolves as well.

"My brother has deprived your precious sisters of their Senses" The blonde girl stated.

A wolf lay hidden in the bushes.

 _Jake, I know you can hear me...Its Luke, You need to hurry man, Sam is in deep shit...tell Jenna I love her and watch after Senna for me_ Luke thought as he lept through the air towards Alec.

"Luke NO!" Jared yelled.

A vampire collided with him in mid-air. They tumbled a few feet away from the group.

"Bad doggy," Felix said in a thick Romanian accent.

 _Fuck you!_ Luke growled

Luke was circling Felix as the vampire was crouched low.

"Don't let him near Alec," Jane said.

 _What are we gonna do? This vamps got Luke in a corner.._ Seth

 _I got his back, Seth get the others back, that fog is gonna drop them like Makkah..._ Michael

 _Got it...Be safe, Leah will kill me if you don't get out of this alive._

As luke lept forward with a snarl a blood red wolf came out and nipped at Felix's legs causing him to hesitate for one fatal moment as Luke tore his head from his body and spat it out. The two wolves turned towards Alec and Jane their lips pulled back over their teeth.

" dogs are gonna pay," Jane stated with a glare. "Wait I know Jameson Uley," she chuckled.

The pack turned towards Michael in surprise.

"Your mother was a screamer...but oh how did I love killing her," Jane sneered as Michael's rage built up. "I was the reason you changed, I still remember you busting through the door...your body shaking angrily as you watched me standing there with your mother dead at my feet.."

Michael roared as he leaped forward.

 _Michael! It's a trap!_

Dimitri lept through the air intercepting Michael with his arms around his waist as he twisted sending a sickening snap into the ears of everyone there.

"Michael!" Sam roared as he phased and rushed Dimitri.

Seth got up and ran behind Sam with Jared and Paul hot on his heels. Dimitri ducked under the wolves and rolled towards the unconscious alpha.

 _He's going after sam!_

 _Stop him!_

"Oh my, looks like it's my turn to play" ANother vampire called out as he landed between the wolves and Dimitri.

Luke lunged at the new vampire as the vamp simply rolled luke over his shoulder throwing him into the house.

"Jane, Alec I was worried," came Aros voice as he and walked out of the woods with Caius and Marcus by his side.

"My apologies Aro, the wolves were fighting back," Jane said with her eyes narrowed at the pack that was standing and snarling at them.

"Then put the dogs down," Caius replied.

 _L-Luke..._

 _I love you senna...Don't forget that and tell mom I'm sorry_

Luke lept through the air aimed directly at Caius as Caius turned around and angled himself so Luke would fly beside him before punching him directly in the side sending him flying into a tree. Luke got back up as the smell of blood was in the air. Small drops of a red liquid leaked from a wound in his side where a tree limb lay impaled into his side. He snarled licking his chops as his normally white teeth were stained with a pinkish tinge. He stood there for a moment as he remembered the day his mom brought his new baby sister Senna home and the day the girl he thought was his one and only left him broken. He lunged again as Caius leaped through the air at him as well. Luke landed on the other side with a darkly cloaked arm in his mouth.

"You Damn Mutt!" Caius screamed as he turned around and rushed Luke.

"Grab the girl Jane," Aro said as Jane ran over picking up sam and the baby. She turned around and looked into her brother's eyes as the image of a pitch black wolf opened its jaws right behind his head.

"ALEC!" She cried out.

Alec turned around only for Sam to snap his jaws shut around alecs head ripping it clean off.

Senna looked on with horror her vision was back just in time to see a blonde vampire rip his hand from her brothers back with his heart in his hand.

 _Luke No!_

 _Luke!_

 _Wait wheres Sammy!_

The wolves were looking on as Jane and the other Volturi had vanished almost into thin air taking Samantha along with them.

 _L-Luke..._ Senna whined as she walked over and nudged her brother with her nose _C-Come on Luke...get up...w-we gotta get home..._ She whimpered as she pushed back to normal just as her brothers now lifeless body did the same. "Luke...no why...why luke.." Senna cried.

All the wolves had phased out now and were looking on in sorrow. The sound of leaves crunching brought everyone else's attention to the woods as Jacob walked in confused.

"Where the hell were you! Huh? Were you too busy to show up? Why weren't you here! If you were Luke would be..." Senna cried "I hate you! I wish you would die!" she screamed as she ran over and punched jake right across the face.

"Jacob! What kept you?" Sam stated as he walked over.

"Sorry, Bella wanted to go Cliff diving.." Jake sighed.

"Really? You were fucking cliff diving! Your imprint and child were taken by vampires and you were busy diving with little miss wannabe vampire!" Paula roared.

 **Days later Sam's POV**

I woke up in a small room with bars on the window.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around as my thoughts came to me. I began frantically looking around for my child.

"Shh little one," came a voice from the door as a blonde haired girl walked in with my child in her arms. "See? Mommy's awake,"

"Who are you?" I growled, I felt my body try and phase but something stopped me.

"I'm Jane, would you like to hold her? I think she's hungry," Jane said with a smirk as she handed me my daughter.

"H-Her?" I said with a small smile as I held my daughter. "What is it you want with us? You know what it doesn't matter...My pack will come for me...My imprint will come for me.." I snarled at her as I sat on the bed adjusting my daughter as her toothless mouth latched onto my breast. The sensation of her sucking on my breast was weird.

"They can have fun, did you look out the window? The castle is wonderful this time of day" Jane said as she turned and walked out of the room.

I ran to the window with my daughter still in my arms. I looked out at the castle grounds in a place I did not know.

"Sarah...we aren't in Washington anymore..." I said to my daughter.

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 5, Sorry for the long wait! I hope yall enjoyed it...Please don't hate me. Will Jake come to the rescue? or will Makkah fight alone? Find out next time!**

 **~El Lobo Del Rey~**


	6. Wolf Team Six

_Up, down, left right_ I thought as I went through a rigorous work out that I have done every day for almost two weeks straight _Gotta stay fit if I wanna escape._ I looked over at the solid steel door with a fire in my eyes. I felt a tingle in my spine, a familiar tingle. I smirked slightly as I tried to let the change overcome me but to no avail, my body wouldn't phase. I growled out angrily as I punched the wall and winced slightly as I sheepishly looked over at the crib beside my makeshift bed where my daughter lay now crying. I sighed mentally berating myself for losing control as I walked over to her, picking her up.

"There there Sarah...are you hungry?" I smiled at the baby in my arms.

As soon as I moved my shirt from over my breast she latched on. I slowly rocked her back and forth while she nursed.

"Dinner time Mutt," came a voice from the door as a tray of something that might be considered food was shoved under the door.

"The day will come when I get out of here and you die" I snarled.

"Fat chance She-wolf, Aro has plans for you and that baby maker," The vampire chuckled.

"Jacob...Where are you.." I sighed.

 **Senna POV**

I stood with my mother and father as the drums beat a sorrow filled song. The night was quiet and peaceful as we all stood gathered around a pile of timber. The flutes joined the drums as the Shaman began to speak.

"Oh, Great Ancestors above! We call to you! Welcome our brother into your loving arms as he leaves us to join you n the great forest above!" The shaman called as Jenna, Paula, Quilla, and Jacey carried a wooden stretcher towards the pile of timber. My brother lay atop the stretcher adorned in paint and talismans to help guide him to his new home. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as my heart felt like a cold hand was wrapped around it. My mother's wails of sadness filled the night air. Samanthas mother stood before my brother's lifeless body.

"Luke was a great man, a talented fighter but most of all...a caring brother. Today we mourn his loss as do the animals and the spirits. He did not deserve to die but he will not be forgotten.." She said

' _Gone but not far'_ came the reply of the tribe

"He now marches towards the ancestors to sit by their sides" She spoke.

' _To be free but caged'_ came the tribes reply once more.

"Go on now young warrior, rest your head and tell the ancestors of your story! Let the stars shine brightly as they too mourn your loss" she said as she held the torch towards me.

I slowly walked up with tears pouring down my cheeks. I looked at my brother just laying there as if he was sleeping in.

"Goodbye Luke, i...I wish you could be here," I cried as I lowered the torch. "Why did you have to leave me..." I didn't even notice Jenna had come up behind me and removed the torch from my hand as I collapsed face first onto Lukes body as the sobs wracked my body "Please come back to me luke!" I sobbed.

A distant howl could be heard, First just one then it turned into a mournful choir.

"Our sister tribe has heard our loss.." Sams mother said.

' _Together yet separate'_ the tribe said

Jenna helped me to my feet as Jacey took my hand placing the torch in it as we all placed a hand on the torch before setting the pyre ablaze. I turned and buried my face in Jenna's shoulder as more tears flowed down my face.

 **Sam Uley's POV**

We stood in La Push looking towards Makkah. We knew the funeral was today, we could feel it in our bones.

"This is not over! They take one of ours we take 30 of theirs!" Brady shouted as we stood in my backyard.

"Agreed, Sam they got an imprint and Jakes child" Paul stated.

"Speaking of Jacob where is he?" Jared questioned.

"I don't know, to be honest, I haven't seen him since the day after The Makkans went home" I sighed.

"Fuck jake then, he doesn't want her then we don't worry about him." Seth scoffed.

I just let out an exasperated sigh. _Jake where are you?_

 **Unknown POV**

It has been 13 days, 10 hours, 13 minutes and 30 seconds since she was taken...My sleep has been erratic at best and my eating? Well, lets just say I haven't been shopping for food in almost two weeks. I looked in the handheld mirror I carried around, my normally short black hair was long. I opened up my wallet that had become tattered from constant changing and nonstop movement, I glanced at a picture in the back that I had 'borrowed' of the one woman who meant something to me now.

"I'm coming for you..." I snarled as I phased into my wolf.

I looked out over the funeral service. The pyre of a warrior was nothing less then what he deserved.

 _I'm Sorry Luke..._ I thought as I watched the pack comfort his sister. _This is my fault..it's my fault you died.I should have been there._

I walked off heading away from my guilt. I phased back out and fiddled around in my pocket for my phone. I hit dial when I found the name I was looking for.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice.

I just stood there with the phone in my hand.

"Who is this?" the voice said again before I hung up.

I couldn't ask them for help this was on me. I ran home leaping over the back porch and darting into my room. I smashed my piggy bank grabbing all the money I had. "Just enough," I smirked as I left the house leaving a note for my dad.

I made my way to the airport wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with some shoes.

"Where do you think you are going?" Came a familiar voice as I was walking into the airport.

"Volterra, its where those bastards live.." I snarled.

"Like hell, you aren't going..." Michael started.

"You cant stop me," I said before he could finish.

"Let me finish...You aren't going alone. We are pack, hell we are damn near family." He smirked as Paul, Jared, Seth, and Sam walked towards us.

"Sup Black? Ready to go kill some leaches?" Jared asked.

"I'm itching to get revenge," Paul growled.

"Relax, we are simply going to retrieve some family," Sam started as he placed a hand on my shoulder "we are with you, Jacob..."

"Thanks, Sam, Now let's go...MY imprint is waiting." I smirked cracking my neck.

* * *

 **Sorry for a short chapter but I gotta leave yall with some suspense :3**

 **~El Lobo De Rey~**


	7. All Part of The Plan

To say we got weird looks as we walked through the airport all six of us would be an understatement.

"This place needs to crank up the ac," Paul groaned.

"You are preaching to the choir.." Michael chuckled.

"Now boarding Flight 217 to Florence Italy" came a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Let's go," I stated as all six of us walked past the ticket agent handing her our tickets.

We had managed to get seats next to each other by some good fortune.

"I have a plan jake," Michael said from beside me.

"Alright talk to me," I stated as I relaxed.

"So the Cullens are gonna meet us there, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are gonna sit with you five while I make my way inside the castle..." Michael stated calmly.

"And how are you gonna do that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Leave that to me...but trust me I'm gonna get to sam and I'll give you guys some kind of signal, and when I do the eight of you will rush the doors...I'm gonna be coming out hot with sam and the baby with me..." Michael stated.

My heart was thundering in my chest. "Alright Mikey, I got your back brother," I stated as we enjoyed the rest of the crappy flight.

 **Sam's POV**

I laid in my bed relaxing while my foot slowly rocked Sarah's crib. I heard some footsteps from the door causing me to stand up. I got into a fighting position.

"Come on you Leaches let's get this over with," I spat glaring at the door.

The door was opened and a girl was thrown in quickly and the door shut before i could respond. I looked over at the girl with a slight bulge in her abdomen. My eyes widened as I rushed over.

"Are you alright?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

"Where am I? WHo are you?" she asked looking around.

"I'm Samantha, and that's Sarah," I smiled pointing to the crib "Welcome to our own personal Hell."

"Why did they take me? Don't they know Klaus is gonna get them?" She said.

"I doubt Aro cares about imprints otherwise he wouldn't have messed with me.." I remarked glaring at the door.

"You are just like me?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yup, I'm a SHifter from Makkah, a small town east of Forks. I would change but they got me so drugged up I cant phase" I sighed.

"I'm Kayla...Kayla Mikaelson" She replied.

"Nice to meet you Kayla, well hopefully help gets here before you pop..." I chuckled a bit, holding on to the dream that Jacob is coming for me.

"You have a rescue planned?" she whispered her eyes wide.

"Not really... I'm banking on my imprint growing a pair.." I sighed.

"Explain," she stated with narrowed eyes.

I told her the whole situation from the start of the imprint to when i was kidnapped.

"That Douche doesn't even deserve the gift!" she spat.

"Hey, language there's a baby present.." I chastised.

"Sorry, but if he's who we are hoping for we are done.." She sighed.

"Maybe but...I just got a feeling.." I smiled softly.

 **Jacob's POV**

We had barely gotten off the plane before we ran into the Pixie cullen who handed us bright red robes.

"Put these one or we aren't gonna be able to hide anywhere" SHe stated.

"This smells like Leach and Bleach," Paul gagged.

"That's the plan we gotta hide your wolfy scents," Alice shrugged.

"Why is there only five?" Sam asked pointedly.

"Michael has to leave a trail, speaking of which apologies Michael..." Alice said after escorting us to the car as carlisle appeared behind michael injecting him with a needle as Michael went limp.

"The hell Cullen!" Jared growled.

"Its part of the plan, you wanna save Sam, don't you? Alright, you five into the red car, Carlisle...Be safe..." Alice said as she lead the way to the car.

"Wanna explain what's going on?" I asked as we got into the red car as Michael was loaded into the trunk of Carlisle's car with restraints on his arms.

"Once we are driving I will," Alice said as she buckled up and began to drive off. "Carlisle is handing michael over to the volturi...it's the only way we can get michael inside.."

"And you are about to tell us why michael right?" i asked.

"For some reason ehs able to handle himself in a fight in human form...the others of you get neutered when left as a human..." alice stated.

"My balls are right where they always are phased or not," paul retorted.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter this time, I will make the next couple longer its just trying to spoil too many things before I et the other stories fully caught up! as always read and review!**

 **~El Lobo De Rey~**


End file.
